HON!
by Beatrix Claveria
Summary: Feliciano's world is both turned up and down when he makes a music club with his friends at his high school. No definite pairings. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Idea_

Something was ringing in Feliciano Vargas's ear. Was it a bug; a mosquito, perhaps? Feliciano opened his eyes, just a bit. His red digital alarm clock greeted him, and so did the time. 7:30 AM.

Feliciano gasped and grabbed the clock. He stared at it, as if to make it go back in time. In other words, Feliciano has set the time an hour late, and now he had 30 minutes to get to school!

Feliciano sprang out of bed as if a dog bit him. He took his neatly-piled-up uniform and changed into it, not bothering to take a bath. But he worried that he'd smell, so he just splashed on some Sparkling Men's Cologne (famous cologne in that city). He ran down and was greeted by a hearty "Good Morning" by his grandfather (and only living relative, if his parents were alive at all), Grandpa Roma. Feliciano was too rushed to greet back. So he got a plate of pasta and gobbled it up as fast as he could. Within seconds he could have choked, if his older brother, Lovino, did not give him the much-needed glass of water.

"Sheesh, slow down, will you?" he said grumpily as he put on his bag. Feliciano finished drinking and exclaimed "slow down? SLOW DOWN? How can I slow down? I've got less than 20 minutes to get to school and," a realization hit him "and I have a big test today!" he groaned.

Finally, that pasta was over, and Feliciano ran to the garage. He took out his bike as he waved goodbye to Grandpa Roma. He mounted his bike, making sure one pedal was down and the other up so he can ride well and not swerve. He pedaled as fast as he could, the wind blowing his auburn hair.

Reader, I must pause for a while to perchance describe our characters. Feliciano Vargas, or Feli, was 14 years old when this story happened. He was a freshman at Axis Powers High School (founded in 1942 by a German and an Italian who did not care much about the war) he was born in Italy, and so was his older brother Lovino [aged 15(a few months short of 16) and a sophomore in the same high school] When they were very young, their parents disappeared. Their Grandpa Roma, who lived in the States, took them in. Feliciano/Feli had adapted to American life but still upheld the Italian spirit by eating pasta and having a miniature flag of Italy pinned on his schoolbag. Feli had auburn hair and brown eyes, and a fun personality. He had a strange curl sticking out of his hair, but he never minded that. He had made friends in school and was rarely flippant. Lovino looked almost the same but he had darker hair and a short-tempered personality. Ok, back to the story:

Feli made it in the nick of time. As soon as he flopped down on his seat, the bell rang, and their teacher came in. As Feli fixed himself, he saw a note passed to him. He opened the note. "Why were you almost late today?—Kiku" Feli looked at the boy sitting next to him. It was Kiku Honda, a Japanese-American and Feli's close friend. He was also good at guitar. Feli took a pen and wrote on the bottom of the paper, "Set my time an hour late—Feli" then he folded it into half and passed it to Kiku. Feli watched to see Kiku's emotions when he read it. But Kiku just nodded knowingly, and then slipped the paper into his desk. Feli doubted that Kiku knew how it feels to be almost late. Kiku _always_ got to school many minutes before the bell.

The rest of the morning was ok, except for the test. Feli palm-slapped his forehead, thinking, _Why didn't I remember that last night? _He knew he knew the answers, but he just could not put a finger to it.

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and the test was over. Luckily Feli got to answer all the questions, but they were all guesses and he had a migraine. He felt like he must have fried all his brain cells. He and Kiku met up with their two close friends from another class so that they can eat lunch together in the field (as this was their daily custom)

One of their friends was a boy named Alfred Jones. He was a loud, noisy fourteen year old who played drums everyday, but he was fun to be with. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. He wore glasses that usually slipped from his nose and he had to put them up the ridge of his nose every 10 minutes.

The other friend was named Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. He was from England, and even if he's been in America for a decade, he still had a thick English accent (which pretty much all freshman girls loved) he was strict with the English language; hence, forever lecturing Alfred on his grammar. He had golden hair, as golden as the sun; and green, emerald green eyes. He had bushy eyebrows, too (which Feli found weird but of course the girls LOVED it) besides that, Arthur was cool (but no one knew that he drank tea and had an imaginary friend, flying mint-bunny; and slept with a stuffed unicorn named Rainbow) He was also a good bass-guitar player (which the girls could _not_ resist; I mean, who _could _resist a fourteen-year old guy who is not only British, not only has killer-good looks, not only has the best grades in class, not only is a very friendly guy, but is _also_ a good bass-guitar player?)

After they met up, they ate lunch at the field [where others ate, too (most are packs of girls pretending to have a casual conversation but are actually spying on Arthur and Alfred, for Alfred was quite a looker, too. If my calculations are correct, the results are: 80% are spying on Arthur, 20% are spying on Alfred. Feli could swear he could hear girls talking about Arthur being so smart or Alfred being so cool)] as they ate, Feli told them about his bad morning and the test.

"it wasn't that hard" Kiku said to Feli as he took a bite from his rice ball. "Easy for you to say," Feli said. "You're so smart"

Feli sighed and picked at his food. Even pasta could not cheer him up. "Music could cheer me up now," he muttered. But he forgot that Alfred was beside him, and he had a very sharp sense of hearing (but it's weird that he could not hear the girls only a few feet from them arguing in low tones who was cuter, Arthur or Alfred) Alfred's face lit up like a Christmas tree and said, "I've got an idea!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What is it now?" he asked in a bored tone. Alfred put down his hamburger and said:

"Feli, you're good at singing right? I mean, you can hit a note or two correctly, right?" Alfred suddenly asked Feli. Feli shrugged. "I guess so" he said in a small voice. What could Alfred be planning now? Then Alfred quickly and suddenly turned to Kiku. "And you! You're good at the guitar right?" he shot questions like a pro archer. Kiku thought for a second then nodded. "I only play a few songs, but I memorize how to play chords" he answered.

"Then it's settled!" Alfred cried out excitedly, standing up, hands on his hips, a triumphant smile on his face. "What's settled?" Arthur asked. He did not have a good feeling about Alfred's idea. Alfred looked down on them. "Don't you see? We've all got a special musical talent!" "So…?" the three sitting boys asked in unison.

"So, I say we start a club!"

"WHAT?"

Alfred's smile grew wider, and Feli could swear he heard girls squealing behind him. He looked down at his friends and grinned.

And they all knew that when Alfred grins, not only do the fan-girls squeal, but that means that whatever decision he made was final.

**Author's note:**

Ok, so this is my first time to write fan fiction (hope I did it good) and I want to say: I am not an England/Arthur fan girl nor a America/Alfred fan girl. I just wanted to emphasize on Arthur's part because I know that he has the most fan-girls.

So anyway, this story is actually like the original, K-ON! But it's in APH style. Hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 2: Proposal_

"A…club?" Feli asked Alfred. Did he hear right? "A club about what?" Kiku asked. "A club about music, duh!" Alfred answered, looking down at them with an are-you-guys-dumb-or-something face. Only Arthur seemed unfazed by Alfred's announcement. "Have you forgotten? Only teachers can make clubs, and it has to be approved by the principal!" he reminded him. Feli could swear he heard fan-girls saying "Arthur is so smart!" and the ones worshipping Alfred said, "No, he's not! He's such a meaner!"

Alfred thought for a while seconds later, he snapped his fingers and resume his triumphant look. "Well, let's tell a teacher and beg and beg till she says yes!" he said, laughing. Alfred's fan-girls squealed, and an argument between the two packs of girls began. Feli thought it over. It did sound easy, but would it be easy?

After school, Alfred met up with Feli, Kiku, and Arthur. "Come on! Let's go ask a teacher!" Alfred told them excitedly. He dragged them towards the faculty room. "But, Alfred, my _Fratello_ is waiting for me! I can't be late or he'd get scared!" Feli protested. "Come on, your brother can wait! Let's go!" Alfred pointed out matter-of-factly.

Minutes later, Alfred was shaking nervously. A teacher, Mr. Roderich, asked them what they wanted. And of course, Alfred was downright nervous. Arthur rolled his eyes and did it for Alfred. Not because he wanted a club; he just wanted to get home to greet his imaginary friend, flying mint-bunny. "Sir, we'd want to make a new club; a club about music. The four of us are gifted with different gifts in music"

Arthur jerked a thumb at Feli. "Feliciano here is good in singing; I am sure you have heard him" he said. The stern teacher nodded wordlessly. He _did _hear Feli sing once, when passing by his class. Feli was actually good, his voice angelic.

"Kiku here is good at the guitar. Is that right?" Arthur asked Kiku, as if he did not know. Kiku nodded shyly. Arthur turned and pointed his head at the shaking boy. "And this kid," he said, with a tone of disgust, "is a good drummer. Whilst I," he added, pointing to himself smugly, "Am a good bassist"

Arthur took a breath and crossed his arms. He looked at the stern teacher. "So, can we make a club? You can see we are eligible" Arthur asked the man.

The teacher said nothing. He was deep in thought. This was the first time in the school's history that students themselves wanted to make a club. It was always the teachers who made the clubs.

"Well," the man said, after a while. "I must talk this over with the principal. We will send you a letter for the results; probably tomorrow or on Wednesday. Now, off you four boys go" he said, shooing them off.

When they got out, Alfred cheered. "We did it! I am such a genius!" he cried out, punching a fist in the air. "Hey, genius, _I _did the fancy talking" Arthur reminded the boy."Heck yeah, but _I_ thought of making a club!" Alfred protested. "Nice work, Arthur" Kiku congratulated him. "Yeah!" Feli added. He smiled widely. He felt somewhat happy about the whole club idea. Maybe today was not _all _bad.

The next day, no letter came to either of the boys. Alfred started feeling worried. "What if Mr. Roderich just said that so he'd get us to leave but actually not do it?" he wondered nervously. He accusingly pointed a finger at Arthur. "Why didn't you sweet-talk him a little more? Give a little effort, will you?" Alfred cried. Arthur grabbed Alfred and wrestled him. Thank god the bell stopped them.

Feli was also getting worried. What if they won't get approved? Alfred would be heart-broken for sure, and no one wanted that. Alfred obviously gave light to Feli and his friends. Though he was obnoxious, he always made them laugh.

On Wednesday, Alfred was jittery. No letter had come yet. Feli was distracted. To clear his mind, Feli went to the library. Maybe a book would cheer him up; a book with pictures of cute little bunnies. Yes, that's it! Though Feli was already in high school, he was still lured to cute stuff like a child lured to candy or a toy.

As Feli looked for a picture book, he heard running footsteps. He saw Ivan coming towards him. Ivan was student council secretary, and he gave letters of all sorts to people from the principal.

Feli was usually scared of Ivan. But his heart began to pound as he saw what Ivan had in his hand. Could this be? Could this be the letter of approval to the club?

Ivan was slightly out of breath. He pushed the envelope to Feli. Feli took it with shaking hands. Before he could even thank Ivan, Ivan ran off, probably to send more letters. Feli stared at the envelope. The next thing he knew, he was rushing to his friends.

"I'll open it" Arthur offered. No one protested. Alfred was shaking like a leaf. Kiku and Feli were nervous. Arthur felt nervous too, and his voice slightly shook as he read the letter.

"'We approve of the proposal to make a club in this high school. The founders, Arthur Kirkland, Feliciano Vargas, Kiku Honda and Alfred Jones, are to start operation next week, club day. Please think of a name then send it through Mr. Roderich. Yours truly, the principal'"

Silence.

Instead of cheering, Alfred pointed to Arthur's name. "Hey, why did your name go first? I thought of it!" he said. Arthur snorted. "You little…_I_ did the fancy talking!" Arthur said. "Heck yeah, but _I_ thought of making a club!"

**Author's note:**

Whooh, I did it! Chapter 2 is finally done! Arthur is really awesome when it comes to speaking up, doesn't he? And poor Ivan, having to give all those letters.

I will not tell the name of the principal _yet_. You'll have to find out!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 3: Naming the Club_

Lovino watched sourly as his best friend, Antonio, chatted happily with his female friend, Belle. Lovino did not know why he felt so sour about it. What did he care that Antonio was paying attention to belle, one of the prettiest (and friendliest) girls in school? Did he _actually_ feel jealous? Jealous of what, exactly?

Was it because Antonio did not mind him when belle was there? Was that it? No, Lovino thought, shaking his head. He is not jealous of belle, of how she has gotten hold of Antonio. No way.

But why belle? Why did belle ever have to enter Antonio and Lovino's life? Did belle like Antonio? Did Antonio like belle? Do they both see each other as friends only or maybe…?

Lovino shook his head again, only harder this time. Where did _he _come in? Does he need to interfere? And why does he feel so annoyed whenever they spoke to each other? Why?

As he pondered, he saw 4 short figures outside the classroom (where he was in) from the corner of his eye. He turned and gasped. What the hell were Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Kiku Honda, and his dumb younger Fratello, doing in the sophomore building? Lovino decided to ask them himself. He stood up and took one last look at Antonio and belle, then walked to the "kids".

When he came to them, he was obviously not in a good mood. He had an angry face and a red, pulsing red aura came from him. The "kids" silenced immediately. Lovino looked down at feli. "and what the hell are you and your dork-buddies doing here?" he said in a threatening tone.

Feli smiled. "Guess what? The principal approved of the club we suggested! Now, all we have to do is give the club a name! Then it would be final!" Lovino looked at Feli, then his 3 "dork-buddies", then back at Feli.

Then he burst out laughing. "What the heck? Why make a club? Are you guys fans of some person? Or do you just want to proclaim your dork-ness?" Lovino said between laughs. Kiku tapped Feli's shoulder and mouthed, let's go. And so they left Lovino there in the corridor, laughing like a maniac.

"Sheesh, what the heck is up with your big brother?" Alfred asked Feli as they walked away. Feli shrugged. "Don't mind him for now, he probably needs a tomato. Anyway, where were we?" "We're naming the club?" Kiku reminded Feli. "Oh, yeah! So any suggestions?" Feli asked.

"What about, 'American Rock'?" Alfred suggested. "What does that imply?" Arthur asked. "Well, we are in America, so what better to have rock music that is not only awesome but is also American?" Alfred explained ecstatically. Arthur shook his head. "Have you forgotten, we're not all fully American" Alfred looked at the three, then slapped his head.

"Anyway, other suggestions, please?" Alfred said, trying to forget whatever he just said. "Hmm…" the four teens thought. "Well, how about 'Music for Our Heartland'?" Arthur said. When the three looked at him with a puzzled look, Arthur explained: "every song is about each of our countries. One song for Britain, one song for Italy, one song for Japan, one song for the US, then we'll merge them all in one song!" Feli nodded. "Good idea…but the name is too long. We want the listeners of our music to remember our name, so it has to be short but catchy" he commented. "Hmm…" they thought again.

Then Kiku said. "isn't our club about music? And there are 2 of us," he pointed to Arthur and himself, "who know how to play two types of guitars. And what do guitars have in common?" Alfred wrinkled his nose. "Um, chords?" "Yes, chords! And so, let's name our club, the Chords Club!" Kiku finished.

They thought it over. "It's short and catchy" Arthur said. "Why didn't I think of that?" Alfred thought aloud. Feli smiled widely and hugged Kiku. "It's perfect!"

**Author's Note:**

I just really wanted to add a little romance for lovino. (Belle=Belgium; not sure if that is her human name) is it Belgium/S. Italy or Spain/S. Italy or Spain/Belgium or a plain love triangle?

Thanks again. Fourth chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 4: Writing the first song_

"I'm home" Feli said as he closed the door behind him. "How's school?" Grandpa Roma asked from the kitchen. It was near to 5 PM, and the setting sun set an orange glow in Grandpa Roma's house. "Alright," Feli answered as he put down his bag on a vacant sofa. The armchair was occupied by Lovino (who strangely got home earlier than him even if their dismissal time was the same) who had a book on one hand and a tomato (his favorite snack) on the other. He looked up and grinned mischievously. "How's your dorky club going? Made any progress?" he asked teasingly. Feli sat down on the sofa. "Yup. We named the club 'The Chords Club' my friend Arthur sent a letter to the principal to finalize it, but we got word that he said it was alright and we could rent some instruments and the spare music room tomorrow" Feli informed him. Lovino laughed. "What kind of name is that? It sounds so weird, so baby-ish" he commented, then took a bite from the tomato. Feli raised an eyebrow at him. He knew Lovino was never the fun type but how come he was extra mean today?

After dinner, Feli wanted to ask Lovino what was wrong. And so, without even asking, he went inside Lovino's room. Feli saw him jump out of surprise and slam a notebook or something. He turned to look at Feli, frazzled. "What the heck are you doing?" he asked (more of screeched) at Feli. Feli tried to take a better look at what Lovino was hiding. "What's that?" he asked. Lovino turned red. "It is n-none of your business! What do you want?" he said.

Feli sat down on Lovino's bed. "I just wanted to ask why you seemed so moody today. It's like as if you've got a problem and it's bothering you" he said, looking down at his feet. Lovino shook his head. "I'm fine, I've always been like this!" he protested. Feli shook his head. "I know you're not. Tell me or I won't leave this room" Lovino thought for a while. What else could he do to get rid of him? "Well, fine. But you have to leave this room afterwards, ok?" he ordered. Feli nodded.

And so, much against his will (but he had no choice) he told Feli about his problem with Antonio and Belle. He told him his thoughts and how he felt jealous and confused every time. He found himself confiding in everything about his problems.

Feli was surprised. He did not think Lovino would have such problems as these. He wondered if he too would be jealous of either of his friends if they act like that. "What should I do?" Lovino asked.

Feli thought for a while. "Well…I think you should tell Antonio what you think. It's very hard to keep things and problems such as this to yourself. I know a guy who kept his family's problems to himself, even if it is such a severe problem. And you know what happened to him? He killed himself because he could no longer bear the problem. I don't want you to kill yourself" Feli said slowly. Lovino did not answer. So Feli just stood up and walked out the room. But he knew he heard an embarrassed and rushed "thank you" from his brother.

That night, Feli had a strange urge to write a song. He was inspired by lovino's problem, and thought that it would be a good theme. So he sat up, took a pen and paper, and wrote the song. He entitled it "Mixed" because he knew that his brother had mixed feelings over the situation. He wrote it slowly, but he was confident. When he finished, he stared at his written words for some time. Then, another idea struck him. Why not make this the first song for the club?

The next day, during lunch, he showed it to his friends. He taught them the rhythm and they all agreed it was a good song. For the next 2 days they practiced in the spare music room after classes. It was tiring, but it was worth it.

It was Monday again. Feli and his friends thought that they should play the whole song, just to try it. So during lunch, they went to the spare music room and played. They felt a little unsure at first but they knew they memorized the song by heart. "_Hello again, friend of a friend, what do you want?_" Feli sang. His voice was angelic, yet wholesome. Chords fell on chords as Kiku and Arthur played their guitars, and the beat was emphasized by Alfred's drums.

A pack of girls peeked inside the room. They sheepishly went inside and listened. They were followed now by more students, boys and girls alike, and they kept on coming in until the music room was filled. "_You want the truth, what do I care, all about you?_" Feli sang, as he tapped his foot to the rhythm. The audience started jamming along with them. And when they reached the chorus, everyone was partying and dancing. Though they were hungry, the cheers of the crowd filled Feli and his friends' stomachs. Feli had never felt happier in his whole life.

When they finished, a loud applause almost deafened Feli. Even if the after-lunch bell rang off, no one left. Girls asked autographs and took pictures with them as if they weren't students in the school. No one left but was forced when a kill-joy teacher told them to get out. But through this chaos, Kiku leaned in to Feli and whispered. "This is really great, isn't it?"

Feli just nodded.

**Author's note:**

The song was based on an original song from a movie, but I could only remember the first line, so the second line was made up. Anyway, thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 5: Discovered_

Latvia, a shy freshman student, was nonchalantly walking when he heard music blaring from the spare music room. Curious, he went to it and peeked from the doorway. He gasped. A group of students where singing their hearts out, and surprisingly, the music they made was unbelievably good. Latvia, being short, could barely see much when groups—no, packs- of girls started jumping up and down, cheering. Suddenly Latvia had an idea. He always carried a video-camera with him, since he was part of the School Uploaders (a club which uploaded and maintained the school website) Latvia, tiptoeing, took out his camera, and started recording.

...

It has almost been a week since the group's first performance, but they were still feeling giddy. To Feli's and Kiku's surprise, even they had devoted fan-girls!

It was lunch time, and the group was eating out in the field. But now they were constantly disturbed by girls who asked for pictures with them or asked them if they could dedicate their next song to them. "Could you believe this, Feli?" Kiku asked after he signed the notebook of a freshman girl. Feli shrugged but smiled. "I never knew!" he answered, but he was not really paying attention. His pasta was getting cold, and lunch ticked by.

Suddenly, a shadow fell upon them. They looked up and saw Ivan, the school secretary, looming above them. Feli gulped. He looked scary. "You guys are the chords club, right?" he asked them, his voice a little high-pitched but had a scary, threatening tone in it. Feli nodded wordlessly. "Follow me" he said, beckoning for them to stand up. Without even saying a word or asking what was going on, they packed their lunches and followed Ivan to who knows where, heads down.

"I don't feel so good about this" Feli whispered to Kiku. "What do you think Ivan wants?"  
>Alfred asked, worried. Arthur looked around. "Hey, this is the hallway to the principal's office!" he said. Kiku's eyes widened. "Do you think he knew about our performance and might scold us or give us punishment?" he told them. The four friends shivered, and felt like prisoners of war, headed to their deaths.<p>

Ivan reached a door and opened it. Feli looked in. it was a big room, with comfy black chairs. On the corner, there was a man, typing on a typewriter. It clicked away, noisily. A big, revolving chair had its leathery back to Feli. A voice came from it. "…and so, I like, totally want to go to that ceremony since it sounds so, like totally, fabulous" the voice said. The man, who Feli recognized as Mr. Lithuania, the assistant of the principal, asked, "Will I remove the unnecessary words, sir?" "Well, duh!" the voice from the chair answered.

Ivan cleared his throat, and Mr. Lithuania stopped clicking on the typewriter. "The chords club is here" he said. Then he turned and closed the door behind him, as if saying to Feli, Good luck!

The chair turned, and they saw the principal. It was Principal Poland. He had wavy blonde hair and greenish eyes. He wore a pink polo-shirt and white pants. He nibbled at a cracker, daintily. He looked at Feli and his friends, as if inspecting them. "So this is the, like totally, fabulous Chords Club? I saw your video in the school website!" he said to them. Feli's eyes widened. A video? He did more than think it now. "A video?" he asked in a small, confused voice. Now it was Principal Poland's turn to be surprised. "My God; you didn't know? It has like, a million views!" he told them. Feli looked blankly back at him.

Principal Poland waved a hand at him, as if shooing a fly. "Never mind. Anyway, I like, called you here because I like, want to tell you guys that I just, like, totally want you guys to represent us at the Intercollegiate Music Competition next month!" he announced gleefully.

It felt like Feli's world stopped. His head began to spin. The Intercollegiate Music Competition was a prestigious competition, and they had to compete with their neighboring school, Allied Forces Academy. The Academy had an already-famous music club, Pure Awesome. They won every year. Would they ever stand a chance against a club as good as that? And didn't the school already have a representative, the Angels Choir? Why were they being picked, if there was a representative already? Would that be fair?

"Well?" Principal Poland's voice cut in Feli's thoughts. "Do you want to like, join or what?" Feli's mind raced. What could he say? If he says yes, wouldn't that be unfair to the Angels Choir? But if he did say yes, wouldn't their club be even more renowned? Decisions, decisions….why do we only have to choose just one?

Feli nodded. He had made his decision. "Yes, we'd like to join" he said, confident. "Good" Principal Poland said. Then, he turned his chair back tot hem again. He picked another cracker from a small box on his desk. "Now, Lithuania; where was I?" he asked, and Feli could hear the crunch of teeth on the cracker. "You were replying to the letter the Headmaster of Nordic School," Mr. Lithuania reminded him. He adjusted the paper on the typewriter. "Oh, yeah. So, like, I was saying…" Feli, Kiku, Alfred and Arthur took this as a sign to leave.

That night, Feli went to the school website to see the video. The video was not of very good quality, but their faces could clearly be seen. He checked the name of the uploader, and saw that it was Latvia. The next day Feli met Latvia as they walked to their classes.

"Hey, Latvia" Feli greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Feli" Latvia greeted back a bit timidly.

Suddenly Feli gave Latvia a tight, long hug. They were like a rock in the middle of a waterfall; the other students just went through their left or right. "Um, you could let me go now…Uh, Feli; you can let me go now…please…" Latvia begged.

But Feli was too happy to let go.

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry this took so long; I had school. So, what do you think of Poland being the principal? Wouldn't it be awesome to have someone as totally fabulous as your principal? In the end I wanted to add girls squealing "Gyah! Yaoi!" in a fan-girl voice at Feli and Latvia but I was not sure. Please tell me so I can add it!**

**To all the reviews and those who read my story, THANK YOU! Your reviews lit up my day.**

**Quick preview: Meanwhile, Lovino starts to feel very uncomfortable whenever he is with Antonio…**


	6. Chapter 6

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 6: Unwanted Emotions_

While Principal Poland told the Chords Club his fabulous announcement, the day was not going very well for Lovino. And the reason why is because of that Spanish sophomore: Antonio.

Antonio, Lovino, and (much to Lovino's disappointment), Belle, were walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Antonio was telling Lovino about this thing that happened to his other classmate; but Lovino could not really concentrate on the story because Antonio's arm was around his shoulder.

Lovino's heart raced. Antonio's arm felt so warm, so secure…Lovino gasped quietly and shut his eyes tight. Why was his heart racing? Why did he think these things? Didn't Antonio put his arms around him best-buddy style since they were kids? Lovino never felt something like this. It felt so nice, yet it felt so wrong…

Unfortunately, Antonio saw Lovino shut his eyes. He removed his arm; a part of Lovino sighed in relief, the other yearned for his touch again. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" He asked. He took Lovino by the chin and looked into Lovino's brown eyes. Lovino looked (more of gazed) at Antonio's hazel eyes and he felt his cheeks burn and the beat of his heart filled his ears. That just made Antonio lean in closer. "You look really red" he said. His soft breath tickled Lovino. He placed a hand on Lovino's forehead, and Lovino flinched. "You're warm" he said to him.

Lovino's heart felt like bursting, and he could no longer take it. He tore away from Antonio's grasp and ran off. He did not know where he was running to, but he knew he had to get away from Antonio.

Finally, Lovino went inside a lavatory. It was empty. Lovino locked himself inside a cubicle, sat on the toilet bowl (after placing the lid down) and put his face on his hands. _What's wrong with me? _He thought, angry at himself. He felt his heart. It was hard on his chest, and loud. He did not know if it was from running or from Antonio. He unconsciously thought of Antonio's hazel eyes again. How deep they were, how they searched his soul…Lovino stifled a scream when he realized what he was thinking. Why was he thinking this?

After a while lovino thought it over. Lovino had watched enough movies to know it. This could only mean…No, it can't be! Why would he ever feel such things? And where did these feelings even start? Was it when Belle entered his life? Damn that Belle; she started all this!

And yet, even if it seemed so wrong, it felt so good. It felt so wonderful. That warm arm, those hazel eyes that stared deeply into his brown ones…

Lovino removed his face from his hand. He did not want it, he never did, but he had to face it.

He was in love with Antonio. He was gay.

**Author's Note:**

**Finally, Lovino realized the great truth! Though I find the scene when Antonio held Lovino by the chin and gazed into his eyes kind of cheesy. Please tell me if you think otherwise!**

**Quick preview: While The Chords Club prepares for the Intercollegiate Music Competition, Feli uncovers a secret by mistake, and with horrible consequences.**


	7. Chapter 7

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 7: The Entry_

It was Tuesday, October 3. It was a month from the Intercollegiate Music Competition, and Feli and his friends were totally (quoting Principal Poland here :3) chilling about it. Feli even thought of a new song, though it was yet to be finalized. That Tuesday morning was another normal day: at first. But little did anyone know that today would be a very memorable day in Feli's life.

It was around 6 in the morning. Feli got up extra early so he could add a few parts in his song. He had just finished eating breakfast and was heading upstairs to get his bag when Grandpa Roma stopped him. "Oh, Feli; can you please get the clothes from the clothes rack in Lovino's room? I need to give it to the laundry lady: it is cleaning day, you know" "Ok, Grandpa" Feli answered obediently.

He opened the door to Lovino's room. He looked around for a minute, surveying the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and his schoolbooks littered the floor. Crumpled papers were everywhere; how will Feli ever find that clothes rack underneath all this rubbish?

Finally, after a few minutes of digging under dirty clothes and schoolbooks, he found it. "There you are," he said, looking at the clothes rack.

And then, something caught his eye. He turned and saw it. It was a notebook, on the desk of Lovino (the only clean-enough place in the whole room). It was a red notebook, and it was leather bound. A little sunlight brightened it, and Feli was, unintentionally, drawn to it. Slowly he held it in his arm, as if it was a baby. He stared at its red cover, and opened it. He flipped through a few pages, and then realized it.

It was Lovino's secret diary!

Feli chuckled. He did not ever expect that someone like his older Fratello would ever have a diary, nor actually keep it. He looked at the writings and saw how beautiful and neat Lovino's handwriting was. Then, he reached the last journal entry. It was just written yesterday. It was a short one, consisting of only three paragraphs. He looked at it, and he began to read. "_Dear Diary,_" it began. _Goodness,_ Feli thought. This looks a little childish! Then he turned his attention to the entry again.

"_Today was a very extraordinary day. I had realized a great truth. When Antonio put his arm around me, it felt so warm and so good" __Feli's heart leaped for a second, and his mind began churning. Wasn't Antonio Lovino's best friend since childhood? Wasn't he a __guy__? _

_ Intrigued, Feli could not help but read more. __Just a little bit, __he thought. _

"_Then he looked into my eyes. That hazel brown eyes...oh, how can I forget how they seemed to search my heart and soul, my whole inner-being?" __Feli's eyes widened. Oh my God. __Oh my God._

_ "__You are surprised, I know it. But Diary, this is the great truth: I think I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Antonio…" _

_ Feli stopped reading. Not because he could no longer stand reading what his brother, his Fratello, wrote about Antonio. Not because he was too shocked to read any more. _

_ No. He stopped because he saw Lovino enter the room._

_ Lovino saw him. _

_Author's note:_

_Sorry for the cliffhanger (well, it's actually better!) What do you think about the story so far? Please review! _

_Quick preview: Disaster falls when Lovino tries to do something no one in the Vargas family would ever think of doing. _


	8. Chapter 8

**H-ON! **

_Chapter 8: Family Drama_

Poor, poor Lovino. In the night of October 2, the night when Lovino confided his feelings to Antonio in his private journal, he stayed up late thinking about old memories with him; so late that Lovino fell asleep forgetting to put his journal back in the secret compartment under his desk. He also forgot to put it back that morning of October 3.

If only he remembered. If only. Poor, poor Lovino.

Lovino's heart jumped to his throat. His mind went blank and he struggled to talk. Feli could not move either. They stared at each other for some time, until Lovino finally said, in a raspy voice…"The hell…"

Feli finally found his voice. "I-I'm so sorry I just, um," that was as far as Feli could manage. What would _you _say if you were caught reading your sibling or your best friend's journal? "You…how dare you…that's my…" was all Lovino could manage.

But in this situation, Lovino did not need any more words. He tackled Feli and tried to get the notebook from Feli's hand. Then he strangled Feli, his heart pulsing in anger. Feli gagged, "I'm sorry!" but Lovino could not accept any apology. Because now Feli knew it_. He knew it. _

Eventually Grandpa Roma came upstairs to check what was going on. He almost screamed at the sight of Feli looking a little blue and his hair really messy, and Lovino all red and panting. "What the heck is going on in here?" he exclaimed. Lovino growled, "Feli read my journal" he simply answered. To his surprise, Grandpa Roma smiled. "You keep a journal? How cute!" "It is not cute, you old fart bag! Feli read my journal! My journal! And now he knows that I…" Lovino stopped himself. He did not need any one else to know his secret.

Feli finally spoke, but his voice sounded choked. "I am so sorry"

If only he knew Lovino never accepted apologies. Especially in this situation.

He slapped his brother, Feli, squarely on the face. Grandpa Roma shrieked, and ordered Lovino to stop. But Lovino did not stop. He kept on slapping Feli with both hands, and eventually it became punches. He grunted; he cried. Salty tears from Lovino's eyes fell on Feli. When Lovino realized he was crying, he stopped. Feli touched his face tenderly and winced; he was bruised and injured. Lovino stood up, and then dashed away.

All Feli could remember about that moment was Lovino's hard fists and sharp knuckles, cold tears falling on his bruised cheeks, and the sound of Lovino pedaling away on his bike. Feli tried to stand up, but he was too weak. His legs felt like jelly and his face stung like crazy. He stared at his hands, and then looked up at the desk. The notebook was there, as if watching the whole scene. A beam of sunlight fell on it. It almost looked immaculate.

Feli began to cry. Not because of Lovino beating him up. It was because of what he has done. It was not Lovino's fault; it was never his. It was his own, his selfish little act of greed. No, it was not _just_ little. It was an act that could be life-changing.

Lovino pedaled as fast as he can. Cars and joggers zoomed past him. Lovino's head was bent down, and there were tears in his eyes. He remembered what he felt just yesterday, when he was running away from Antonio. He was running away…_again._ Why was he always running away?

His bike skidded and he almost fell over. "Hey, watch it!" an onlooker cried out. Lovino wanted to answer, but the knot in his throat tightened till it hurt. He adjusted himself on the bike then continued his eyes on the road. But his eyes were wet, his throat hurt, his mind raced, and he did not know what to do.

Lovino stopped for a while underneath a foot bridge above a huge highway. He climbed the stairs and looked down at the cars. they zoomed under him, in both directions. He could see the skyline of the city, and the sun rise.

"I wonder what it would feel like to fall down from this height" he said to himself. He looked around, and his heart tightened. No, he could not do it. He mustn't. But knowing Feli, he was sure he would tell. So why live any longer if you are just going to die of embarrassment? Lovino took a deep breath. Slowly, he put his feet up the railing. He held the roof of the foot bridge for balance.

An office lady first saw him. Her face turned pale. "He's going to jump!" she shrieked. Every one in the sidewalk turned to look up at him. "Don't do it!" a man cried out. A young boy walking with his mom covered his eyes and his mother covered his ears while she stared at him with a look of horror. Lovino was delighted. Who would know he'd get this much attentions if he's going to jump off a foot-bridge?

Lovino slowly took off one foot from the railing, and it dangled. His grasp loosened a bit. He took a deep breath. _It will feel like flying,_ he assured himself. _I will fly today to death_.

But he never got to "fly". Because right when he was going to let go, a pair of strong arms stopped him. Lovino turned around, and gasped.

Author's note:

Sorry if this story is so dramatic and all. I really wanted to add a few swear words (since its Lovino and all) but I decided not to because my little brother is watching me type and I don't want him to imitate such words.

Quick Preview: Lovino is saved from death by the most important person in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

QAN (Quick Author's Note):

To Maiya123: Thank you for all your reviews and reminding me that Poland, Latvia, and Lithuania have human names, and that Spain's eyes are green (Darn it, I'm a Spain fan-girl so how could I forget that Spain has green eyes? *face-palm*) and thanks for all those who took their time to read my story and actually read on.

Here is the continuation! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I know it was really annoying. Ok, time for me to shut up and on with the story!

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 9: Saved_

It was Tuesday, October 3, 7: 42 AM. A young teenager named Lovino was about to jump off a foot-bridge after his younger brother, Feliciano, read his journal and learned about his most private secret, that he liked his best friend, Antonio. He could have died that morning. He should have, he could have…if Antonio himself did not save him, while accompanied by Feliciano.

Lovino struggled at first, but when he realized it was Antonio, he stopped and his face turned red. A few people cheered at this "rescue mission" then walked away to their own destinations like nothing happened.

Finally, Antonio let go of Lovino and they stood now in the empty, deserted foot-bridge. Lovino still looked a little red, but now it was also accompanied by anger. "You shouldn't have saved me. And you," he roared at Feli, pointing a finger at him. "Did you tell him anything about the you-know-what, because if you did, you are so dead, you little…?" Antonio stopped him. "Feli told me what was going on,"

Lovino's heart clenched. No, he couldn't have…he really should have jumped sooner if it was just going to end up like this. Lovino looked down at his feet. He waited for Antonio to laugh at him, or to abandon him… "Feli told me that something happened between you and him. A fight over a journal, or something…" Antonio held up a red notebook. Lovino looked at it, and then shifted his gaze to Feli, his eyes burning with anger and despair. "…Feli said you felt so guilty so you decided to kill yourself"

Lovino looked up now, with surprise running on his face, coating every inch of it. _Wait that was not what happened… _Lovino looked at Feli. He was looking down, ashamed. His face was tear-stained and red with bruises. The knot in Lovino's throat loosened, and then tightened again, as if torturing him.

Antonio put his hands on his waist. "I can't believe you would actually go that far! If you had these kinds of issues, you should have approached me; I'm your best friend and all…" Lovino was not really listening, for he was really surprised, and –deep inside—a little guilty for beating Feli up.

_But no, there is no use to be guilty,_ he thought, and anger towards his brother filled him once again, like a glass being filled up with water. It splashed around him, hitting every corner inside him. _No matter that he made up a fake story even if I beat him up. Even if I beat him up…_

He stopped Antonio mid-sentence. "I don't feel like going to school today," he glared at Feli, his eyes burning him. "I'm not going if this _idiot _is coming" Antonio shook his head. "Now, Lovino, no need for such words…"

Feli spoke up, his voice small, "No, I deserve such words. It is my entire fault, anyway" Lovino saw a tear fall down slowly from Feli's eye. It was a solitary tear, as if saying to the world, Look at me! Lovino's heart clenched some more, and his conscience nagged him. But Lovino did not care. He hated his brother. _He hated him. _

"And I'm not going home, either. I'm bunking with you, Antonio, if you like it or not," he added, his voice cold. Antonio's eyes widened. "Aren't you going home with Feli?" he asked. Lovino glared at Feli again, and Feli suffered under it. "I'm not going home until this idiot apologizes" he growled. And before Antonio could say any more, Lovino dragged him away. Feli stood alone there, in that foot bridge. His shoulders slumped, and his soul sagged like a heavy weight; the sun creeped out from the clouds, a beam of sunlight warming Feli's cheek. A tear fell down again, slowly.

_Look at me_, the tear seemed to say. _Look at me. _

…..

Feli went to school all right, but nothing seemed to matter. Sure, he did as much as he can, but it seemed pointless. He could still feel the punches, he could still hear the insults, and the attention-loving tear left a cold mark on his cheek.

"Is something wrong, Feli?" Arthur asked during lunch. "Well, of course something's wrong! Ain't it obvious?" Alfred told Arthur matter-of-factly. Kiku placed a hand gently on Feli's slumped shoulder. "Please, Feli; please tell us what's wrong"

Feli took a deep breath. In his mind, he thought about it. Could he trust them? Would they believe him?

"Ok, I will tell you," Feli said, before he can stop himself any longer. Besides, he needed to get all this pent-up emotions out. Alfred put down his burger; Kiku gobbled up the last of his sushi; and Arthur took a sip of tea from his Thermos and everyone had their eyes on Feli. Feli took another deep breath, and then began.

He told them everything. The journal entry, the punches, the foot-bridge scene, Antonio, Lovino calling him an "idiot", the attention-loving tear, the beam of sun…it ended with Feli in tears once again.

Alfred, who hated seeing people cry (because he would end up feeling like crying, too) tried to cheer Feli up. But what could you say to someone who was punched by his/her own brother then called an idiot? Kiku was crying a little bit, and Arthur was looking nonchalant, but his eyes were misty.

"What could I do to make him accept my apology?" Feli asked after he took a swig of tea from Arthur's Thermos. Arthur thought of an idea. "Why not dedicate the song we'll use for the Intercollegiate Music Competition to your brother?"

Feli thought it over. It might actually work. "You're right…" he said in a small voice.

The end of lunch bell rang. As Feli walked to his classroom, he heard a girl say to another girl: "I wonder why Lovino's absent today" A tear slipped from Feli's eye.

_Look at me,_ the tear said. _Look at me. _

Author's note:

I'm sorry if I did not make the part where Antonio saves Lovino so cheesy; this part of the story focuses more on the Vargas brothers. Thanks again to my very helpful reviewers and readers!

Quick preview: Fast-forward to the Intercollegiate Music Competition. The Chords Club have worked hard for the song dedicated to Lovino. But would it work?


	10. Chapter 10

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 10: Pure Awesome and the Intercollegiate Music Competition_

It has been weeks since the foot-bridge incident, but it was still fresh in the Vargas brothers' minds. Lovino still bunked with Antonio, but once he came home. It was a surprise, really. Feli thought it was the mailman or something; but when Feli saw that it was Lovino, he stared at him again. But Lovino did not even seem to see him. He was still angry at him and did not acknowledge his presence that much. One such conversation during dinner showed it. It went like this:

Lovino: So Grandpa, how is Feli doing in school?

*Feli was surprised, why did Lovino had to ask Grandpa if he himself just sat across him?*

Grandpa Roma: Well, his little club will be joining the Intercollegiate Music Competition.

Lovino: I'm positive that they'll loose. They are all dorks and losers, geeks and nerds. But the biggest dork in that group is their lead singer.

*END OF CONVERSATION*

Lovino did not talk to Feli in school. Once Feli saw him in the hallway, and he wanted to say hi; but Lovino turned away and averted his eyes from Feli, as if he never even existed. Feli's poor heart broke every time this happened. He cared about his brother so much, and he never meant to read his journal and learn about his secret. But what was also hard about it is seeing Antonio. He could no longer look at him straight in the face after learning what he has done to Lovino's supposedly-straight heart.

The Intercollegiate Music Competition loomed closer and closer. Everyday the Chords Club practiced their song, and sometimes Feli broke down crying because the song was for Lovino. He tried to look happy the best that he can but, it was hard, too. Grandpa Roma's house seemed more quiet than usual. Grandpa Roma knew how broken-up Feli felt over it, but even if he tried to cheer him up, they would still miss Lovino.

…..

Suddenly, like lightning, the Intercollegiate Music Competition came. Grandpa Roma drove Feli to the Music Coliseum, where the competition was held every year. The Coliseum was big and wide, and Feli could not help but look around dazed at all the lights and the people dressed in fancy outfits. Pictures of the winners of the Intercollegiate Music Competition was posted on the wall, and since the 2009 competition, Pure Awesome was the winner.

A bell rang, and a voice came from the intercom, saying that all contestants for the competition should come to the backstage for a few preparations and a meet-and-greet with the defending champion, Pure Awesome. Feli gulped and his heart pounded as he went backstage. He silently did some voice exercises, and he hoped his voice won't get choked up or he won't forget the song due to stage-fright.

The backstage was dimly lit by yellow light bulbs, and the atmosphere was a bit chaotic. Fortunately, he was able to find his friends. "You guys feeling ok?" Feli asked them, and deep inside, asking that to himself. "Yeah, we're ok. I'm sure we'll win" Alfred said with a grin. Arthur looked up from polishing his bass guitar and strumming it a bit. He smiled. "Don't worry, Feli. I'm sure we'll wing it. And besides, remember: this is a song for your brother" Kiku looked a little pale, but he managed to smile.

Feli took a peek from behind the huge heavy red curtains, and saw that Lovino was there! He was sitting beside Antonio, who was chatting happily with a blonde-haired girl who Feli suspected to be Belle. Lovino looked a bit angry and bored, and was occasionally checking his wristwatch, probably wondering when the heck it will start so that he could get out of there. Feli sighed, and then closed the curtain.

And then 3 tall figures came to them. The one in the middle had gray, almost white hair and red piercing eyes. He looked really menacing and naughty. The one in the left had long blonde hair and looked a bit like a girl, while the one in the left had long dark hair in a ponytail and looked like an Asian. They wore ripped up clothes and the one in the middle had bling-bling. On their shirts was "Pure Awesome" Feli gulped, and Kiku turned even paler.

"So," the one in the middle said. He had a raspy voice. "This is the Chords Club that dares to sing against our awesomeness?" He grinned. "You losers will definitely fail cuz we are the awesomest awesome!" Feli was shaking, but he wanted to laugh. This guy just used the word "awesome" way too much!

The one on the left looked at Feli, and his blue eyes sparkled. "Oh my, what a cute little kid!" he crooned, and went to Feli, and ruffled his hair. Feli felt like a little kid all over again. "What eye candy! You are so cute…" Feli's heart pounded, and he wanted to run away from this maniac. Luckily, the Music Competition began before that man, named Francis Bonnefoy, could do any more, um, _weird _things to young Feli.

When Pure Awesome was called, they proudly stride up the stage like they have been doing it since they were born. The audience cheered. The host began introducing them. "They are: Gilbert Beillschmidt as lead singer, Francis Bonnefoy as drummer, and Wang Yao as the pianist!" the audience cheered as their names were called out. Feli's heart pounded louder.

They began playing. The song had a techie tone in it, and the spot lights lit the stage in the beat of the song. The audience cheered and it was deafening.

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins…_

Feli could see people in the audience jamming and cheering alongside them. He looked at his friends. Arthur was wide-eyed. Alfred still looked proud but Feli could see he was a little nervous because the song was really catchy. Kiku was almost hyperventilating, and Feli let him sit down on a chair so he could relax.

_You could have knocked me down with a feather,_

_I'm sure you've heard all this before but we're just hell's neighbors,_

_Why why why won't the world revolve around me?_

_In my dream trees grow all over the streets…._

…_You can bow and pretend that,_

_You don't don't know you're a legend, oh,_

_Time time time hasn't told anyone else yet,_

_Sorry let my love let loose again…_

The crowd was wild now, and Feli could barely hear himself think. Even the security people in the backstage were jamming along with Pure Awesome.

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,_

_But I must confess,_

_I'm in love with my own sins…_

_Oh, let's hear it, oh, let's hear it,_

_Let's hear it, oh, let's hear it,_

_Let's hear it, oh, let's hear it,_

_Suitehearts…_

They stopped playing, and it was over. The crowd was screaming, and so were the people in the backstage. When Pure Awesome went back down to the backstage, they were greeted by more cheers. The Chords Club felt like a tiny little dot in the wall. Gilbert Beillschmidt, the lead singer, took a long drink of water, and then looked menacingly down on the Chords Club.

"Let's see who the awesome one now is," he said in a threatening, low voice.

Feli gulped for what seemed like the thousandth time. As if on cue, a voice boomed inside the backstage. "Up, next, The Chords Club!"

Author's note:

The song was from Fall Out Boys' "America's Suitehearts" I thought of making original songs but I suck at composing songs so I just used this song.

Quick preview: The Chords Club will sing their song for Lovino. Will they succeed not only in winning the competition, but also in bringing Lovino and Feli back together again? (In a brotherly way, ok?)

Disclaimer: I do not own the new characters, the Music Coliseum, the song, but I own the name Pure Awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 11: The Song for Lovino_

When Feli got up to the stage, he could barely see anything but white flashing before him. He could barely see the audience in front of him. He could hear cheers and shrieks, and the fast beating of his heart hammering against his chest.

He looked at his friends. They seemed as blinded by the light and as dazed as he was. "You guys ready?" he shouted above the deafening noise of girls shrieking "We love you Arthur!" They nodded wordlessly and grasped their individual instruments with shaking hands. Feli took a deep, deep breath. He held on the microphone. He nodded at a pale-looking Kiku. And the song began.

_I remember stormy weather__  
><em>_the way the sky looks when it's cold__  
><em>_and you were with me__  
><em>_Content with walking__  
><em>_so unaware of the world,_

_Please don't drive me home tonight__  
><em>_'cause I don't want to feel alone__  
><em>_please don't drive me home tonight__  
><em>_'cause I don't want to go_

And they launched into the chorus just as Feli's eyes adjusted to the blinding white light and found Lovino's face among the crowd. A lump in his throat grew as he sang,

_Tuesday morning__  
><em>_in the dark__  
><em>_I was finding out__  
><em>_who you are_

Lovino's attention was now fully into the song. Didn't Feli find out about his secret on a Tuesday morning? Was this song for him? Lovino snorted. If this is his way of saying sorry, it is not working, he thought angrily, and tried to avert his attention somewhere else, perhaps to that pretty girl in front of him. But the song was far from over.

_I took your picture__  
><em>_while you were sleeping__  
><em>_and then I paced around the room__  
><em>_if I had known then__  
><em>_that these things happen__  
><em>_would they have happened with you?_

_Please don't drive me home tonight__  
><em>_'cause I don't want to feel alone__  
><em>_please don't drive me home tonight__  
><em>_'cause I don't want to go_

And they burst into the chorus again. For Lovino, it was both ridiculous and touching. For Feli, everything seemed like a blur and to him his voice felt like it was recorded before the competition. But his eyes were still glued to Lovino, and his brown eyes tried to convey the song's message.

_And if you turned around to see me and I was gone__  
><em>_you should have looked outside your window__  
><em>_'cause the sun was coming up_

_Tuesday morning, _

_In the dark…_

A solitary tear rolled out of Feli's eye, and the lump in his throat tightened. Lovino tried his best to deny it, but he too was feeling like crying too. All he wanted was to hug his younger brother. He had forgiven him now.

_We were finding out__  
><em>_who we are__  
><em>_Tuesday morning__  
><em>_in the dark__  
><em>_we were finding out__  
><em>_who we are_

The song had ended with an explosion of cheers. To everyone's surprise, Lovino climbed up the stage and hugged Feli. Feli cried into Lovino's shoulder and Lovino ruffled Feli's hair. The crows "aww"ed at this act, but the two brothers did not care. Even Arthur. Alfred, and a still-pale-looking Kiku (he always had a bad case of stage-fright) joined the hug. It really was the greatest night in Feli's life.

Author's note:

So here is Chapter 11! Thanks to all my readers and subscribers, you guys really motivated me. I chose this song (by Michelle branch) because the line "I was finding out, who you are" really fits with Lovino and Feli's problem. I knew from the first time I heard that song, it would be perfect for the story so far.

Quick preview: It is time for judgment. Will the Chords Club win? And to everyone's surprise (and shock) an unlikely couple enters Feli and Lovino's life, and both their lives will never be the same again.


	12. Chapter 12

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 12: Judgment and the Surprise Couple_

The judges of the competition called for a break so that they can tally the scores. Backstage, The Chords Club, accompanied by Lovino, was celebrating. Someone got hold of Sparkling wine (come on, they can't drink REAL wine yet!) and everyone was drinking. Pure Awesome moodily lurked in the corner, and Gilbert said to an overly-happy Feli, "There was no need for all that sick sissy drama! We're still awesome!"

Some minutes later, a bell rang. A voice called for all the groups to go up the stage for the awarding of the winner. Everyone cheered optimistically as they got up the stage and was greeted by a deafening cheer of fan-girls, but Feli felt very nervous all over again. Arthur saw his face and patted his shoulder. "Win or lose, remember that this song is for Lovino" he said in a gentle, motivating tone. Feli tried to smile and nodded his head.

The two groups huddled together and tried to smile widely, but all of them were nervous. The judges nodded to each other and the one on the left took the microphone. He cleared his throat loudly then said, "Well, first off, we'd want to thank and congratulate all the groups which joined in the competition this year! It was very entertaining!" Everyone applauded. The judge nodded his head. "But of course everyone wants to know the winner!" he added, and the crowd cheered. The judge took a piece of paper, and Feli's heart hammered again inside him, and his knees buckled.

"We must admit that we had a hard time choosing the winner. But we know there is only one who rightfully deserves the title of the Champion of 2011's Intercollegiate Music Competition!" The judge looked down on the paper. "The winner is…" Feli clasped his hands and prayed silently, while Lovino wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Alfred whispered, "Tell it already!" and Kiku had to hold on to Arthur so that he won't faint.

"The Chords Club!"

Right after that, Feli was deafened by the loud cheers for 15 minutes.

…..

After the announcement, the Chords Club headed to the lobby of the Coliseum for the celebration. There was a buffet, a huge TV showing the performance of the club, and lots and lots of Punch! Everyone grabbed a plate or a glass ad began eating, and the triumphant smiles were burned on their faces.

Suddenly, the doors to the Coliseum opened. Everyone turned to the people who just went in. All Feli could remember was this woman jumping and tackling him until he lay on the floor, staring up at this crazy woman who screamed his name. A man wearing glasses and had that same strange curl that stuck out helped him up.

When Feli got back to his senses, he tried to ask politely who they were. The woman hugged him again. "Oh dearest, I should have called you" she said. She let go of the still-bewildered Feli and stood beside that spectacled man. "We are your parents!"

Wait…_What?_

…_.._

"I am so sorry again for that weird hugging I did," the woman, who is actually Feli's mom, said as she put down her glass of wine. The couple and the Vargas brothers sat across each other in the meeting room in the Coliseum. The meeting room had many comfortable sofas, and a lot of privacy. There was even a bar there. It was the perfect place to straighten things out; especially _this_ thing that was going on.

Feli was still speechless. How is this happening? Weren't his parents dead? Is this all just a dream? Or am I just hallucinating? He pinched his arm and it hurt. His eyes widened. No, it could not be…his parents were dead, right? _Right_?

The spectacled man, who was now Feli and Lovino's _father_, saw Feli's face and nudged at his wife. The wife, the more talkative one, sighed. "I guess I should explain.

"You see, your father and I have been dating when we were only 15. We promised ourselves that we won't go too fast and get married after graduation. That was our plan. But…" the wife looked down, a humiliated look on her face. "It didn't exactly go that way." She looked up at her sons and did not have to say any more, because they already knew.

"At first I could handle Lovino, and my small job at the factory gave me enough to get a small house and have 3 meals a day. But when Feliciano was born," she looked at Feliciano, who tried his best to absorb everything she was saying. "I did not know what to do. I did not want both of you to suffer a harsh, poor life. So I gave you away to your grandfather," she looked at Grandpa Roma, who was uncomfortably drinking some gin. "and your father and I ran off to another state to live life again."

In this scene in young, 14-year old Feliciano Vargas' life, everything seemed metaphorical. It went someway or another like this:

It had just finished raining, and a small puddle appeared on the gray pavement.

Feliciano was that gray puddle.

A low-lying leaf had a dew drop on it.

His new-found parents were that low-lying leaf.

The dew drop, now too heavy for the leaf to hold, fell and dropped into the gray puddle.

The explanation Feli's humiliated mother said was that dew drop.

The dew drop sent ripples on the puddle and slightly shook the part of the pavement where that puddle was.

Feliciano's heart was that certain part of the pavement.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I thought of the metaphorical scene in the bathroom, so it might not be so good. Please tell me if you think otherwise!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews; they motivate me very much.**

**Quick preview: Now that Lovino and Feli's parents have shown themselves, they make a suggestion that might just destroy the chords Club forever.**


	13. Chapter 13

**H-ON! **

_Chapter 13: A Decision_

"So…All this time…your 'death' was a lie?" Lovino said in a small voice, a few seconds after his mother finished her story. The wife sighed and her grip tightened on her wine glass. Feli could still not find his voice. "We are so sorry, son" the husband, for the first time, spoke. His voice was like a piano key being struck, slowly. "We just felt so ashamed"

"Ashamed of what?" Feli said, his voice soft yet a bit upset. He looked at his parents, and let the anger simmer in his heart. "Ashamed of us? Ashamed of us being alive, existing in this world?" He added, his voice rising. His hands turned into fists, and it was hard to breathe. "Now, don't tire out, please," Lovino begged his agitated younger brother, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

But Feli was not in the mood. How can they do this to them? Who in the right mind would leave them for most of their lives? And then just come back without the feeling of guilt or remorse? How could they? In his anger and frustration, he pushed Lovino's arm away. He tried to breathe in, breathe out. But the lump in his throat put tears in his eyes, and they swelled until finally, like pain, they fell in big drops, onto his brown Capri pants. They left dark spots and the spots stared up at him.

His mother noticed and stood up and went to him. She bent down so that she was eye-level with him. "I understand you find this unbelievable. I am so sorry son. We are so sorry. To both of you." She said in a low tone. A drop of salty tears fell. "W-what about grandpa? Did you pull him in too?" he said, his voice shaking. It hurt to talk.

The wife sighed again. She felt so hurt. No one but mothers can understand the pain she felt at that moment. "Your Grandpa Roma is sorry, too" she added. She ruffled Feli's hair lightly, and Feli cringed. "Please stop crying, because we are not yet done"

"What aren't we done yet with?" Lovino asked. The wife walked back to the sofa and sat down. She took a small sip of wine, then said, "Before we came to America, your father and I went back to Sicily, Italy, where both of you were born" Feli swallowed hard at the sound of his home-country. "We bought a new house" the wife's voce lightened, and there was a tinge of delight in her voice. "It's a very nice house. 5 rooms, a comfy kitchen, and 2 bathrooms! And a veranda and a balcony! There is a lawn, too! There's also an apple tree!" she said. A small smile grew on Feli's face as he imagined, but anger took over like a blanket. The tears had stopped, but the flames in his heart were not slaked.

The delight in the wife's voice disappeared too. "But the house felt so…empty." Silence followed those words, like a puppy dog following its new owner. It was not the awkward silence-type of silence, but it was the reflecting-type of silence. The wine in the glass of the wife shifted. "We talked about taking you two back before, but we thought it was not the time. And now, now that you two are grown young men, we believed that it is time to go back and…" her voice broke off.

"And do what?" Feli asked, his head still bent, and it still hurt to talk. "We decided," the husband answered slowly and hesitantly, "That we would take you two back with us…forever"

Feli looked up, his face wearing a cloak of disbelief. Lovino's mouth was slightly agate. Feli's mind raced, like a hamster on a wheel. Though he was angry at them for leaving them alone, a small part of him was happy that he finally found his parents. And even if he was angry, he wanted the family to be complete forever. He wanted to experience Christmas with his parents. Or even New Year with them. So if he went back to Italy with his parents, the family would be complete! That would be great, right?

But wait: what about the Chords Club? What will happen to the Chords Club if he left? All their hard work, all those lunch periods used for practicing…they would just be wasted! Sure, he could probably come back someday and visit, but he would have to go back to Italy, and it would never be the same. It would never feel the same.

Decisions, decisions…

Why do we only have to choose one in life?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**So here is Chapter 13! Did you guys like it? Do you guys think it was too dramatic? Please tell me through reviews! I love reviews… :3**

**Thanks to Maiya123 for always making me happy through your comments! They always motivate me. And thanks to all those who liked my story. You guys are the best!**

**Quick preview: Feli and Lovino are left with a heavy decision. Their parents let them have their time, but they can't wait for their decision any longer. They would have to choose…and fast.**


	14. Chapter 14

**H-ON!**

_Chapter 14: A Merry Christmas_

"Well, what do you say? Would you like to go back to your hometown, to Italy?" the wife asked. Her voice sounded muffled to Feli. Feli was trying his best to make up his mind, but he did not know what to choose. Yes, he wanted to go back. But he does not want to leave. Yes, he wanted to see his new house, but he did not want to leave the house of his Grandpa Roma, where he grew up pretty much his whole life. So how could he appreciate Italy if he could barely even remember it?

Feli's eyes widened. Of course! How could he appreciate Italy if he has never even seen it? His real home is here! His new-found father noticed Feli's movement. "Have you made your decision?" he asked in a soft voice.

Feli looked up for the first time. His hair was matted and his eyes still puffy and red from crying. But there was a smile on his face. "Yes, Father" he said. He no longer felt weird calling his father that way. "I have decided to stay here. Maybe you could buy a house in town and we could visit you for Christmas. How about you, Lovino?" he asked in a cheerful tone. Lovino looked startled, but a smile was planted on his face, too. "Whatever he chooses, I'm having it too" Feli wanted to laugh at the thought that Lovino did not say that the other reason he wanted to stay is because of Antonio.

The wife and her husband looked at each other, and they seemed to communicate with their eyes. Feli guessed that was one of the powers you would get if you got married: talking with only your eyes. After a while of communicating with their eyes, the couple smiled and looked at their 2 sons. "I don't see why not" the wife said. The husband smiled.

…..

It was a beautiful month for Feliciano Vargas, and his older brother, Lovino. Their parents bought a new house 10 minutes away from Grandpa Roma. They got to learn more about each other, and Feli even saw how he looked like when he was a kid. Arthur, Alfred and Kiku were very happy for him and visited his parents too. Antonio came once and Lovino was speechless. It was a fun time altogether.

On Christmas Eve, the Chords Club had a little concert in the home of Feli's parents. They performed among gifts and little armchairs, and their music blended with the smiles on everyone's faces.

_And we're driving just as fast as we can__  
><em>_And we're racing to outrun the wind__  
><em>_It's just me and you and you and me__  
><em>_So wild and so young, bright-eyed and free_

_And we're trying to get out of here__  
><em>_As a small town romance draws ever near__  
><em>_And I swear we're in the movie's__  
><em>_The highlight comes when you kiss me_

_And the stereo sings our song__  
><em>_And we don't hesitate to sing along_

_Drive to dream to live we could see the world tonight. Hear the hope tomorrow we could see the world..._

_And we're miles from the middle of nowhere__  
><em>_And neither of us seems to care__  
><em>_And that's why I love you so-o-o__  
><em>_Shut your mouth girl no one has to know__  
><em>_And times seems to drip like Dali__  
><em>_And neither of us has a place to be__  
><em>_So once and forever tell me all, tell me all of your dreams_

_And we're driving just as fast as we can__  
><em>_and we're racing to outrun the wind__  
><em>_and the stereo sings our song__  
><em>_we don't hesitate to sing along_

_Drive to dream to live we could see the world tonight. Hear the hope tomorrow we could see the world..._

_Drive to dream to live we could see the world tonight. hear the hope tomorrow we could see the world..._

…

"In a few weeks, son, you'll be entering the second semester of High School. It's a pretty tough year. Do you think you can handle it?"

Feli smiled at his father. His brown eyes sparkled, and his auburn hair shone against the light.

"I think I can handle it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Acknowledgments**

**I would like to thank….**

**Maiya123-for always giving me heartwarming reviews!**

**My family-for supporting me**

**To Chelseaj500-for liking my story very much**

**To all who read my story and gave reviews- thank you for motivating me.**

**Please remember that this is not the end of Feli's story! I have decided to make a part 2 in this story. There will be more twists and more drama. So just wait and soon there will be a season 2 that you will never stop reading!**

**And so, this is Beatrix Claveria, signing off…for now!**


End file.
